


Dirty Picture

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, DOM!Prompto, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Rushed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex against a door, sex against a wall, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: Prompto's looking good in that custom tailored suit of his. Apparently you're looking pretty good in your bridesmaid dress too-- so much that Prompto has to drag you away from the party to commit a sinful picture of you writhing under him to memory; a dirty picture in a sense.





	Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theimmortalbae.tumblr.com! :)

The hot fire burning in your loins contrasted drastically with the elegant atmosphere of the party around you. Your heated gaze found its way time and time again onto Prompto’s svelte looking form. His suit was perfectly tailored by the finest designers of Accordo, all at the expense of the Crown. 

The deep black of his crisp suit juxtaposed his bright straw blond hair, earning him interested looks by many within the ball room. Unnerved, you couldn’t help but bite your lip as insecurities made their way up your body in tidal waves. You stepped forward, your hand outstretched toward your boyfriend of seven years.

Except, you were intercepted.

“You look absolutely stunning!” Lunafreya’s soft-spoken voice entered your ears, and despite your slight frustration, you couldn’t help but smile as she turned you to face her with a gentle grasp to your arm. “The midnight blue and light grey really look magnificent on you, Y/N. I’m so happy you could be my Maid of Honour.”

A flush of heat rose to your cheeks “Today is not a day for me to be praised on my dress Luna,” you laughed as you pulled away and gestured towards her magnificent white wedding gown, “Noctis better treat you right—.”

“Of course I’m going to treat her right! Who do you think I am?” Noctis complained as he approached you and Luna from the distance, Prompto in tow. Your breath hitched as you felt heat pool in your loins at the sight of Prompto’s cornflower blue hues taking in the sight of you rather hungrily.

“Being Noctis Lucis Caelum is trouble enough in itself,” Luna giggled, causing Noctis’ jaw to drop in disbelief.

“Blasphemy—,” Noctis grasped Luna’s arm and drew her close to his side. 

She acquiesced his silent request as she spoke “I am your Queen now. I can tease you as much as I want!”

Noctis’ cheeks turned pink as he nodded, almost as if he was in awe of the whole situation “Yeah. I guess you can.” You watched Noctis and Luna with a happy smile spread upon your lips, noting the way they looked upon each other dotingly.

Suddenly, you were pulled out of your reverie by none other than Prompto Argentum— your own personal lay man prince.

“Hey, uh… my camera needs a film change. Can you help me with it?” Prompto asked you, his eyes glued intensely to yours.

You gulped and nodded “O-okay.”

As Prompto hastily led you away with a gentle tug of your wrist, you heard Noctis snort with barely contained laughter “How much more obvious can he be?”

“Oh, come now,” Luna chided just before you were out of earshot, “they are young and in love. Besides, perhaps you should be thinking of what you’re going to be doing in our marital bedroom to consummate the occasion, hm?”

—————

Prompto pushed you rather hastily into an empty coat room and locked the door behind him. His hands held your waist firmly as he passionately pushed you up against the wooden door, his gaze burning into yours.

“Where’s the camera?” You asked, breathless, knowing that there was no camera from the very beginning.

Prompto smirked and raised his hand to point at his eyes coyly “Right here, babe.” You gasped as you felt Prompto’s hands slip down over your hips and back to your ass to give the ample muscle a squeeze. You bit back a moan and clutched at the sleek lapels of Prompto’s blazer, raising your leg up to hook it over his waist.

He drew in closer, and through the material of your dress you could feel his tell-tale hard on. Inch by inch Prompto pulled your dress up before he silently gestured for you to hold the material up. As soon as your fingers clutched at the gathered fabric, Prompto easily hitched you up the wall. 

You whimpered and clutched onto Prompto as he made quick work of his fly, surprising you with how deftly he managed to release his cock with only one hand. His other arm remained on you, holding you up securely. You ran your hands over Prompto’s arms and moaned out loud at the feeling of his muscles flexing under your fingers.

Prompto laughed from deep in his chest and leaned in close, his lips ghosting over your teasingly as you panted desperately against his lips “I noticed you looking at me all night. You like the suit that much Y/N?” His voice took on a deep huskiness that had your core clenching around nothing. You wanted to feel him stretch you and fill you to the brim— you needed him to take you right there and then up against the door as you whimpered for him to take anything he wanted from you.

You nodded “You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” You suddenly blushed as your brain quickly did the math and realised why you could feel Prompto’s cock so vividly through the layers of clothing, and why he was able to release himself so quickly.

“I went commando,” Prompto affirmed for you, “Luna gave me a peek of the bridesmaid dresses a week in advance and I already knew I had to fuck you in it—.”

You slapped Prompto chidingly, your face growing hotter at his crude words “Prompt—mmmfff!” A moan cut off the rest of your reprimand as Prompto guided his cock to your already wet entrance, ready for the taking.

He pushed into you slowly, groaning at the way your silken panties created another dimension of friction agains his engorged, sensitive member. You bucked your hips forward, wanting nothing more than for Prompto to slam himself into you and fuck you like the wild man you knew him to be.

He was a sweet man, that was for sure. He took care of you in the gentlest way possible on all other occasions— but when it came to fucking, it was primal and desperate. You wouldn’t prefer it any other way, if you were to be honest with yourself.

Prompto’s hand squeezed at your ass, his fingers slipping between the cheeks as he teased the rim of your ass hole with a gentle massage, never penetrating. 

“Make those sweet noises I like to head babe, let everyone outside that door know who’s fucking you.” Prompto groaned as he slammed up into you, his pelvic bone teasingly rubbing at your sensitive clit with every thrust. 

You moaned loudly just as he wished “Prompto! Oh, Astrals, yes! I’m… I’m in heaven.” You whimpered, flopping forward against Prompto’s chest with your head resting on his shoulder. You let Prompto bounce you up and down on his cock, his hips snapping up as he brought you down— reaching deeper, and deeper and deeper with every hard thrust he assaulted your pussy with.

Keening incoherently, you felt your walls clench around Prompto’s cock “I’m going to c-cum…” you whimpered against the surprisingly soft material of Prompto’s suit jacket. The masculine smell of your sharpshooters cologne overwhelmed your senses and you felt drunk off the fumes of sex as you let out a silent scream when you came.

Prompto groaned low and long for you, his grip bruising on your ass as he fucked his seed into you with no hesitance. He rested his cheek on top of your head as the two of you came down from the heady high.

And then Prompto chuckled; a giddy sound that had you smiling as well. He pulled out of you with a hitched sigh and adjusted your panties, a knowing glint in his eyes as he knew that the silk would be ruined with the stains of your mingled cum.

Adjusting your skirts with care, Prompto suddenly glanced up at you and blinked at you slowly a couple of times. 

Face flushed in the aftermath of a naughty romp, you whined slightly in your throat and averted your gaze “Stop looking at me like that!” You complained.

Prompto tilted his head to the side, looking much too innocent for what he had just done with you. He stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, and you almost choked on your saliva as you realised Prompto would be heading back out into the wedding reception commando.

“I’m just taking a dirty picture of you; I’ll keep it right here,” Prompto smirked as he pointed to his temple, “you look so good pressed up against the wall, begging for me to go harder with your body.” An unknowing whimper left you at his bold words, and he continued “You’re going to let me take you again later tonight, aren’t you?”

You licked your lips, pussy already throbbing in anticipation as you felt his cum trickling out of you and onto your panties.

“Yes.”


End file.
